


Yates

by justalonelyfangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kinda?, Quite Fluffy tbh, Reader-Insert, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalonelyfangirl/pseuds/justalonelyfangirl
Summary: Request: Can you write a one shot where reader tries comfort Rossi about Yates case and tries to celebrate his birthday but he over reacts. I hope I am not asking for too much :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This was requested, Advice is welcome!  
> Hope it's okay?
> 
> Y/F/N = YOUR FIRST NAME.

Dave rubbed his eyes tiredly as he made his way up to his house. He went to pull his keys out of his jacket pocket but was stopped when you yanked open the door. “Dave!” You grinned, running over to him and hugging him close and kissing him.

“Are you alright?” You asked, as you take his arm and lead him into the house. Eyes roaming over his body for any injuries, just like you did any other time he returned home from work. 

“I’m fine, just tired” He sighs.

You lead him into the living room, and make sure he’s seated, before going to grab a glass of scotch for each of you. You hand him his glass and sit down next to him.

“Thank you” He smiles gratefully.

“Not a problem, how did today go?” You ask, placing your hand on his knee as Dave ducks his head.

“I got a name, Garcia is looking her up”

“What’s her name?”

“Jessica Place. Tomorrow I’m going to go find her body” 

Your face drops as he says that “tomorrow? Does that mean you’ll be gone the whole day?” You question.

“Probably, depends where she lives. I’ll need to go and inform the parents” 

“Oh...” You sigh, disappointed in the fact you’ll have to cancel the plans you made for his late birthday as he’d been adamant he was not celebrating on his actual birthday – well he may have just said he wasn’t celebrating his birthday but you wanted to give him some positive memories related to this event. 

You decide not to say anything yet, wait and see when he gets home tomorrow. You snuggle into his side, both of you drinking the scotch as the open fire in front you warms you both. 

-

You get a text from Dave the next day saying he’ll be back at 5 o’clock and you smile happily, as you set about making him a lovely dinner to celebrate. He’d been gone when you’d woken up in the morning, and although you’d been disappointed you understood - it was his job. 

“Love, I’m home” Dave says as he shut the door behind him. You quickly remove your apron and make your way over to the door, greeting him with a kiss and doing your check over his body. His pants and shoes were slightly muddy but he otherwise looked in tacked. 

“I’ve made dinner!” You grin, as he takes off his muddy shoes so to stop himself from dragging mud throughout the house. 

You both make your way into the kitchen where you’ve set up your meals, a happy birthday banner hanging up on the wall as well. Dave’s eyes spot it almost instantly. “Y/F/N...” Dave says cautiously as he sighs.

“I know. I know you said you didn’t want to celebrate your birthday” You grab Dave’s hand, squeezing it slightly “but I just wanted to try and give you some positive birthday memories. Yates has taken over your birthday, so I thought we’d try the next day. Just please try?” You plead. 

Dave nods, and you both sit down and start eating. “This is lovely Y/F/N” Dave says, an attempt at a smile forming on his face. You grin.

-

“So, I was thinking maybe next year we could throw a party a few days after your birthday to celebrate? You know, invite the team and Joy and her family?” You rattle on excitedly, not noticing Dave’s mood dampening at the thought. “Or we could visit them for a few days? I’m sure Joy would love to throw you a party” 

When Dave doesn’t respond you look up at him, noticing his glazed expression. “Dave?” 

“Hmm?” He looks up at you, breaking from his thoughts – ‘just make it through tonight’ was running through his head. “Yes, love” He says, realising that he hadn’t responded to what you were saying.

“You’re not even listening” You frown, annoyed.

“I am...I just-” Dave begins before you cut him off.

“No Dave. You’re not. I know you didn’t want to celebrate your birthday but could you please try! You can’t just always associate this day with Yates!” You say, dropping the cutlery in your hands onto your plate. 

“Y/F/N...” Dave groans, trying to keep himself calm.

“Dave, it’s not fair to you! And I also want to be able to celebrate my partner’s birthday!” 

“Look Y/F/N, I know you’ve tried but don’t you understand that I don’t want to celebrate this day anymore? My birthday now revolves around Yates! Changing it to a day later, or a few days later, or even a few months won’t change anything! Because the mere mention of my birthday just brings back all the Yates memories! Okay? The days now revolve around Rochelle Jenkins, Gina Riverton, Karen Toluca, Lily Traymore, Laura Brassford and so many more!-” Dave rants, recalling the names from his memory.

“Who-”

“His Victims Y/F/N! They are a tiny portion of the 101 people he’s killed. No one remembers the victims, but I do. I don’t need my birthday anymore. The victims do so their families can have some piece and know what’s happened to their daughters, sisters or mothers. I’m sorry that you don’t have the chance to celebrate this day with me but at the end of the day the victims are more important” Dave sighs, as he finishes his rant and rubs his face. When he looks up at you, you’ve got tears trailing down your face. 

“I’m sorry” you say, trying to wipe away the tears still falling down your face. “I just-I just wanted you to have a day to celebrate...After the amazing things you did for me on my birthday, I just wanted to return the favour.” 

Dave pulls you into a hug “I understand, and I’m sorry for going off on you like that. It’s not your fault. You don’t work for the FBI and you don’t deal with the things I do” Dave runs a hand through your hair, trying to comfort you. 

You nod, agreeing to what he’s saying. “Maybe we should both stop celebrating both our birthdays?” You suggest.

“What? Why?” Dave asks, pulling back slightly so he can look at you.

“Well...I believe celebrating any birthday brings you thoughts of Yates and I don’t want have a day just for me if there isn’t one for you too. We have Valentine’s Day and Christmas. We don’t need any other days!”

Dave looks at you in awe “I love you so much Y/F/N” 

“I love you too Dave” 

You move out of Dave’s arms and turn to look at both your half eaten meals “I’m not hungry anymore, are you?” 

“Not particularly. Why don’t you go get us a glass of scotch each and we will sit by the fire again like last night while I clean this up” Dave suggests as he stands up.

“Okay” You nod, quickly planting a soft kiss on Dave’s lips before making your way into the living room.

Dave joins you five minutes later and takes the glass of scotch from your offering hand, slipping into the seat next to you and then pulling you into him. 

You both sit quietly for a few minutes drinking the scotch and watching the flickering fire before either of you says anything. “I love doing this” you sigh, smiling slightly as you take another sip of the scotch.

“Mmm, me too” Dave agrees. 

Who needed birthdays right? You still had each other and that’s all that really mattered.


End file.
